They'd Be Never Enough
by Snape's Girl6
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets a new transfer student ~ who is very smitten with him. The bad part? The other student is another boy! What will Draco do?
1. Ominous Night

Hi ~ this is my first fan-fiction I've written/posted up here, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a yaoi (gay) fic.. between Draco Malfoy and new transfer student Karien Nolan in the sixth year. Two other characters that aren't in the original stories that I'm adding in are Sunny, Snape's wife, and Tenkei, one of Draco's friends. There won't be anything real lovey-ish until a few chapters later. So, here goes nothing ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco shoved white-blonde hair from his eyes and walked into the entrance hall of the school, out from the dining room. Professor Snape had sent him to see if Hagrid had brought in the First Years yet. He had, and Draco found himself in a small sea of 11-year-olds. Gazing boredly at them, he noticed a very tall boy in the middle, looking more than a little ruffled. He was about Draco's height, a little shorter perhaps, with auburn hair, tan skin and blue eyes.  
  
"Oi, you!" Draco called. "Aren't you a mite small to be a first year?"  
  
The boy turned to him now. "First year?" he replied acidly. "I'm a sixth year, thank you very much. Transferred here, and all. Who are you? Why are YOU out here?"  
  
Draco had to grin lopsidedly. This boy had his priorities in order, that was for sure. He shoved through the younger kids and extended his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
The other smiled, a kind much like Draco's - mischievous and teasing, if anything. Taking Draco's hand firmly in his own, he shook it once. "Karien Armand Nolan. Before we continue this any father, I'd like to ask you about a rumor I've heard from these little gits.. does Harry Potter really go to this school?"  
  
Draco's face twisted a bit, and he looked a little angry. "Yes, yes he does. Why, are you a member of Potter's little fan club?" he sneered. To his surprise, Karien laughed.  
  
"Me? A member of that nitwit's fan club? Hardly! Personally, I don't see why he's fussed about so much. What he did was years ago, it's not like he's particularly amazing now, or anything.." Draco was now starting to like this new kid. "Tell me, Draco Malfoy.. you do have houses at this school, correct?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes.. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Harry Potter is in Gryffindor. Trust me.. when you're getting sorted, you definitely don't want to be in that house.. that's where all the goodies are, if you know what I mean.."  
  
Karien nodded. "If Harry Potter is in it, I don't want to be in it. What about this Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Hufflepuff.. they're not very good at much of anything. Ravenclaw is never really recognized either.. Slytherin is the place to go, I promise you that much. If you never trust me on anything else.." Draco stared at Karien solemnly.  
  
"I take it you're in Slytherin? Very well then, it sounds alright to me." Karien smiled again, his curious smile. 'Especially if you're in it, little Dragon.' He thought to himself.  
  
"That's great. I'll see you once you get inside then, hm? Good luck." Draco nodded, and sauntered back into the hall, black school robes fanning out a bit behind him.  
  
-------  
  
"Nolan, Karien!"  
  
Karien rolled his eyes as he walked up to the Sorting Hat. First, he had to listen to that stupid song, and now he had to sit while it tried to sort him? This school was seeming less and less interesting as he saw more of it.. He sat down on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. Karien jumped a bit as a voice started speaking to him.  
  
"Well well, let's see what we have here." Karien assumed this was the Sorting Hat. He scoffed. A talking hat! How old-fashioned.  
  
"Old fashioned, am I? Well, that may be, but I can see what's in your head better than anyone else.. I know everything.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Karien glared up at the hat best he could.  
  
"Pushy, hm..? Perhaps.. Hufflepuff?"  
  
"No! I swear, that house sounds like a brand of marshmallows. I refuse to sink so low."  
  
"Well, you seem smart.. How about Ravenclaw..?"  
  
Karien glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. He saw no one that looked particularly smart, or even worthy of such esteemed company of himself..  
  
"You're quite critical, boy.." the Sorting Hat's voice echoed. "But you're wise, it seems.."  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was growing impatient. Shoving white-blonde hair from his eyes once again, he watched the Sorting Hat take it's time with Karien. He was getting hungry. 'Come on, you git.' He thought.  
  
"Better be.." the Hat said.. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Karien was outraged. "I REFUSE!" The hall gasped. You weren't supposed to disagree with that HAT! [Author: .:snicker, giggle:. No dinner for YOU! You went against the HAT! .. .:skitters away.. snicker:.]  
  
The Sorting Hat didn't speak for a while. Karien supposed it was thinking.  
  
"Alright then. You're a very rude boy, you know that? But you're sly in your ways.. Alright then. SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Karien slammed the hat down and walked over to the Slytherin table smiling triumphantly, receiving a warm welcome from everyone at it. 


	2. Clear Skies

Karien looked around, then took a seat across from Draco. Smirking over at him, he spoke. "I can't believe your school uses such an old-fashioned way of Sorting.."  
  
Draco glared a little bit, yet smiling a little. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Karien yawned a little as he started in on his dinner. "Who's the deputy headmaster of our house then, eh?"  
  
Draco gestured up towards the teacher's table. "Professor Snape. He's the Potions Master.. he used to want the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but sense his wife - that's the woman next to him - started here at Hogwarts and got that job last year, he seems satisfied with where he is."  
  
Karien glanced up at Snape, the man with long black hair, pale skin, and menacing dark eyes. Next to him were two women, but he presumed the one on his left was his wife, due to her dark hair, violet eyes, and dark attire. "He looks right friendly." Karien grinned.  
  
"He is, he is. Seems to end up helping Potter quite a bit though. Not in school or anything, but a lot of teachers have been out to kill Potter - possessed by the Dark Lord and all." Draco picked up his fork.  
  
"Oi.. can't say I blame them." Karien smiled nastily. "Wish Voldemort had gotten rid of him while he could."  
  
Draco looked up at the boy and lowered his voice. "Are you.. a Death Eater.. perhaps?"  
  
Karien only grinned again, which gave Draco his answer. No need to say it, but he was pleased. This Karien boy was alright after all.  
  
A rustle of feet caught their attention as most of the others where getting under tables - Peeves was out and about, and throwing food. A few well- aimed Pumpkin Pasties [or whatever they're called.. Pumpkin Patsies?] hit Draco. Karien caught on to what was happened, and managed to block some of the food aimed at him with a plate before it hit.  
  
Within minutes, the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost, had driven Peeves out. With a few groans and more rustling, the students all crawled out from their hiding places and returned to dinner.  
  
Draco, having had enough that night, stood, glancing to Karien. "I'm going to go take a bath. I don't fancy being sticky all night.. I'll see you later in the commons room?"  
  
"Sure." Karien smiled a bit up at Draco, and returned to dinner as the blonde walked away. 'Goodness' he thought. 'I hope that's not an every night occurrence.'  
  
  
  
[Author's notes: Okay, I guess it's getting along alright. It's obviously going to be quite some time before Draco and Karien hook up, especially because Draco has no romantic interest in the boy at all yet. So, uh, tell me what you think, before I give up my fanfictioning career and run away to become an exotic dancer ~ !] 


	3. Rainclouds are Forming

Two weeks into term, Draco sauntered into the Slytherin commons after telling the portrait the password ("Potter's a git") [Okay, so it's THREE words..] and put his vest and robes into a basket for the house-elves to come and clean. He had just taken a bath, to be clean for tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit. Wearing his school pants and half-buttoned white dress shirt now, he walked over to beside the fire where Karien was sitting in one of the dark green armchairs, reading a book.  
  
"Evening," Draco said, sitting across from him.  
  
Karien glanced up, and blushed slightly, though it was unnoticed. "Good evening, Draco.. Tell me, what's this I've been hearing about Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Oh.. tomorrow's a visiting day. It's basically a trip down to the village to buy whatever you may need and relax." Draco leaned back a little in his chair, looking into the fire as if in Professor Telawney's [SP?] class, dozing off.  
  
"Sounds dull." Karien replied. And, in truth, compared to all the two had been doing, it would be. Growing to be quite good friends over the past two weeks, almost inseparable, they were always together. Having been more than a bit mischievous, they had also shared detention services. They hadn't yet noticed the weird looks coming from others as they walked down the halls just inches apart, casting sly and curious grins to one another.  
  
Karien had noticed Draco though, certainly.. And they seemed like a good couple, he had often mused. Both very cold and militant, yet quite easygoing with someone they trusted all their secrets to. But there was a lot he didn't know about Draco, and a big thing that Draco didn't know about him.  
  
"Oi, Karien. You alright?" Draco said, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh..! Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
Draco nodded a little bit. "Well then, I'll see you in the morning, eh?" He grinned. "Maybe we'll find Potter in the village.. we haven't done anything to him and his group lately, I think they'll start to feel secure."  
  
Karien laughed. "Okay. Goodnight Draco.."  
  
Draco wasn't awake when Karien finally came up to go to sleep.  
  
[Author's notes: Oi, the chapters are getting shorter. I just keep coming to stopping points that seem right. I suppose I'll have to make the Hogsmeade chapter rather long.. seeing as they're going to be baddies again. Oh well. Are you all liking it? Hating it? Thinking it's stupid? Well.. Hm. Let me know, I'm quite eager to hear responses~!] 


	4. Storm on the Horizon

Draco woke up a little earlier than usual the next morning. Rolling over under the green and silver covers, he yawned, and sat up a little, sitting up, he pulled back the green curtains around his bed, only to find Karien already up on the bed beside his, and dressed. Karien looked over as Draco pulled back the curtains. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Draco grinned. "'morning." He flopped back onto his pillow for a moment, staring up at the canopy of the bed. What was this strange feeling he was had? Maybe he was getting sick?.. He glanced over at Karien. The caramel- skinned boy was in a loose, gauzy dark blue shirt and black pants, gazing at the window over his shoulder with those blue eyes. 'Boy, is Karien a good looking gu-what?' Draco's face twisted a bit in his confusion.  
  
"Something wrong?" Karien asked, leaning over Draco a bit, looking concerned.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay.." Draco decided, and sat up, leaning over the end of the bed and pulling out a dark green button-up shirt. He pulled it on, then his black pants and put on shoes. "I suppose we should be heading to Hogsmeade, no?" Karien nodded. [Author's note real quick: Sorry if they don't go right after they wake up in the books - I don't remember exactly when they leave and how, so I'm just skipping that part, because I don't want to go look back at the books right now.. .:lazy:.]  
  
Standing up, Draco walked with Karien upstairs and out of the castle.  
  
-----  
  
Karien looked around Hogsmeade, an odd expression on his face. After a few minutes, he looked over to Draco. "Is this . it? Right small, isn't it?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yes. I don't believe it's even as big as my house." He said with a tone of realization and a blink. Suddenly, something came to Karien's mind as he looked in one of the small shop's windows.  
  
"Is this school sophisticated enough to have House Quidditch Teams?" he said.  
  
This caught Draco's interest, and he grinned. "Of course! Are you a fan?"  
  
"Definitely... I was on the team at my old school, in fact." Karien smiled smugly. Draco knew he was trying to be impressive, and he reacted accordingly.  
  
"What position did you play, Karien?"  
  
"Keeper. No one could get past me." Karien replied. "Are you on the Slytherin team?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am... I'm the seeker."  
  
Karien looked over Draco. "Yes, that's what I guessed. You look the part. Lively, quick and cunning." he added softly.  
  
Draco blinked a little at the expression on Karien's face, but shook it off. "Why don't you try out for the Slytherin team?"  
  
"I might.." Karien said, and thought, 'I just might.' He paused again, and looked over at his blonde friend again. "Is there anything to do in this place?"  
  
"No, not really.."  
  
"Well, how about going somewhere more lively, hm?" Karien suggested.  
  
"Like wh-- . Have you been to Diagon Alley?" Draco inquired. He figured Karien had, for school supplies, but it was worth a check.  
  
"No.. is it better there?" Karien blinked, sliding his slender hands with their unearthly, glassy nails into his pockets and gazing at Draco with interest.  
  
"Definitely, definitely better." Draco beamed. "Come on, I'll take you! We'll take the secret passage behind the joke shop!" He said, and grabbed Karien's wrist, pulling it out of his pocket as he walked swiftly towards Zonko's.  
  
Karien smiled to himself as he was pulled along. "Hope we get into trouble together again." 


	5. Icing Over

[Ok.. first off, my apologies! .. I don't want to write about Diagon Alley right now.. because I got the most wonderful idea the other night. So, I want to start that before I forget all my ideas. Just to let you know, I'll probably go back and write in Diagon Alley, but not right no~ow.. bear with me. ;)]  
  
Ginny slipped into the nearly deserted library, looking around for a moment before spotting just who she wanted to talk to - Hermione. Hurrying over, she slammed her palms down on the table to get the other girl to look up from her book.  
  
"Hermione! Can I talk to you.? It's important, and. well, I figured you could give me some advice." Ginny and Hermione had become closer friends than usual since Hermione had started dating Ron in the fifth year.  
  
"Sure, Ginny." Said Hermione, and shut her book, looking at the petite redhead. "Have a seat."  
  
Ginny sat down across from Hermione, blushing furiously. "Well, uh, Hermione. there's someone I like, and I don't know how to approach him."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Really? Who?"  
  
"Well.. you know that new Slytherin boy? In sixth year?"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. "Karien? You like that jerk?!"  
  
Ginny looked a little taken aback. "I'm sorry, Hermione.. but he's so cute!." She looked at Hermione a little guiltily.  
  
"Well. I guess that's okay." Hermione shrugged. "But if you want to let him know you like him, you might want to get him and Malfoy apart first!" she laughed.  
  
Ginny nodded. "So, will you help me.. write to him, or something?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Sure!" said Hermione. "Meet me in the Gryffindor commons after dinner, and we'll work on it!" she smiled, but something told her Karien would refuse - and not just because he disliked Gryffindors.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Karien was chatting idily with Draco and some other Slytherins at breakfast, when the Owl Post arrived. Karien certainly didn't look surprised when a barn owl dropped something in his lap, but he did look a little surprised as he saw who it was from.  
  
"Oi, Draco, look at this! . A Gryffindor girl is in love with me! . And one of those Weasleys, too." Karien laughed as he handed the piece of parchment to Draco.  
  
Draco glanced over it, then snickered. "Aw, isn't that cute? It's from that troll, Ginny Weasley. What're you going to tell her?"  
  
"Oh, we'll see." Karien looked a little flustered. "But I'll worry about that later." He took the letter as Draco handed it to him, and put it in his pocket, not noticing a red-haired girl watching him anxiously from the other side of the hall.  
  
Later that night, Karien signed his letter with a flourish, sent it via his owl, and went up to bed.  
  
--  
  
Ginny waited anxiously the next morning for the mail, fidgeting excessively. Hermione was attempting to calm her down when the owls final arrived. Ginny squealed as Karien's black owl swooped down and delivered his letter. However, her face fell as she read it. When she ran off crying, Hermione picked up the letter and read it aloud to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
as much as I appreciate your admirations of me, I'm afraid your affections cannot be returned. Besides from you being too young, a bit stupid, and ugly, I'm afraid there is someone whom I already have my eyes on.  
  
My apologies,  
  
K. Nolan"  
  
"WELL!" exclaimed Hermione, looking outraged. "He sure did let her off kindly!"  
  
Harry and Ron, however, were laughing. "If I didn't know better, I'd bet the git was in love with Malfoy!" Harry snickered.  
  
Hermione just glanced over at Karien at the Slytherin table, who was laughing with Draco at something. After glaring at them for a moment, she got up and went after Ginny. She had guessed the same thing as Harry, and decided that Ginny ought to know. 


	6. Hail

Draco shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, waiting with the rest of the Slytherin team to be called out onto the field. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, and they were up against Gryffindor.  
  
Over the years, some changes had occurred to both teams though, due to the original students graduating and such. Harry was now captain of the Gryffindor team [I'll allow him that much], and still the seeker. Ron's little sister Ginny was on the team too; as a chaser. The other players - well, they're not important.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously at the same time, standing anxiously near the edge of the railing with Ron and Gwen, a relative of Professor McGonagall's who had been after Ron for quite a while. However, she and Hermione got along alright.  
  
"Oi, Hermione, what're you so nervous about? It's not like we're going to loose or anything." Ron said. He was often overconfident when it came to Quidditch.  
  
"Well. I think I made a mistake by telling your sister that we think Karien is in love with Malfoy. Especially because she's been on the warpath to get Malfoy ever since." Hermione brushed some of her hair behind her ears, but it didn't stay. "Has she ever overreacted about things - like, really drastically?"  
  
Gwen answered, with a little tone of resentment towards Hermione. "Well, there was this one time when she got in a fight her mum at Platform 9 & ¾ ab-" but she was drowned out by the sudden roaring of the crowd as the players took to the field. Ron looked over at his sister. she did look a little angry, but he just brushed it off. He was too excited: Gryffindor just had to win. [Author: Yeah right. P]  
  
Karien stood with some of his other Slytherin friends on the other side of the field, cheering as Draco and Harry aligned for their starting positions. Draco smirked at Harry, he was ready to win today. however, the sky was looking a bit gloomy, and a chill had settled in. The Quidditch robes weren't very warm either, mind you. Nobody noticed Ginny Weasley glaring up at Malfoy from her place on the ground.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the teams took to the air, starting the first game.  
  
Draco shivered up in the air, looking for the snitch. Everything was going smoothly, so far Slytherin was 10 points ahead of Gryffindor. Suddenly, something gold caught his eye. As he dived towards the snitch, he glanced over to see Harry not far behind. But that wasn't the only glimpse of scarlet robes he noticed - Ginny Weasley was coming up on his other side.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy! Why do you always have to get in the way of everything we try and do?" she snarled at him. "You're such an ass! Why can't you just leave us all alone, huh?! How can ANYONE stand you?! How can Karien stand you?! First you torture us all all year, and then you take the one person I love! Go to hell, bastard!"  
  
This caught Draco off-guard - the person she loved? What was Ginny talking about? But that wasn't important to him now, he was right in the path of the sn-  
  
Karien's eyes widened from the stands as Harry caught the snitch - but that wasn't why. Harry had won just as Draco was slammed off his broom by Ginny. He fell 20 feet or so before hitting the ground and blacking out. The game was over. 


End file.
